Wiccan Winter
by Fangirl
Summary: (Winter in Harry's 5th year is full of mystery and romance as Yule Ball approaches, attacks against wicca restart from Marauder days. How does the hired help and Cirque Ammorette fit in? My 1st Hp fic! R&R!
1. Miserable winter days

It was not an unusual occurrence at Hogwarts that people   
wound up in the hospital ward with Madam Pomfrey. It was   
especially not unusual for Hogwart's biggest celebrity, Harry   
Potter, to be there. After all, throughout all of his years at   
the renowned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had been   
involved in a serious accident every single year. It was a   
miracle that Madam Pomfrey was as skilled as she was, otherwise   
Harry may have not gotten any of his schoolwork done.   
  
So there he was, in a hospital bed again, books propped here   
and there, studying for his next big Potion's test. If he didn't   
get a high mark on it, Snape would surely flunk him out like he   
always wanted to do. ("The boy is just allowed to sit around in   
the hospital wing and skip my class?") His school friends, Ron   
Weasley and Hermione Granger had stopped by earlier to emphasize   
this point. ("Today he kept getting this really creepy smirk every   
time your name was mentioned," said Ron. "And he didn't even   
assign any homework!" added Hermione with emphasis almost leaning   
toward her wanting more work.) So he sat jotting down notes and   
making flashcards.  
  
"So it was Gustav Thyme who discovered the Prantis' use and   
it's practical qualities," said Harry, trying desperately to learn   
the constant stream of information that Snape had been digressing   
to in the middle of his lectures. ("Everything I say will be on   
the test!") He rubbed his head in a mixture of frustration and   
exhaustion. There was no way he could learn all these things in   
the next 48 hours. Especially because whenever Madam Pomfrey came   
in and saw Harry with all his books out, she would make him relax   
and go take a nap. ("REST! You need rest I say!")   
  
The worst part about it was that while Harry was stuck in the   
hospital wing studying, everyone else was out enjoying themselves   
visiting Hogsmeade, a small village where there was a lot to do   
and eat. Before Hermione and Ron had left, they had promised to   
get him some Fuzzing Whombos from Honeydukes, which is nearly the   
best candy store ever. On a snowy day like this, a good warm tall   
glass of butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks would sure go down   
well.   
  
Harry accidentally knocked off Hogwarts, A History, and   
shutting the chapter he was supposed to read about all of the   
famous Potion masters that came from Hogwarts. He left the book on   
the floor. A few seconds later he put the rest of his books under   
his covers and put his coat and shoes on. He was going outside.   
Madam Pomfrey would be furious, but a little bit of being yelled   
at was sure worth doing something on such a fine snowy day.   
  
He cautiously crept back to the Gryffindor common room and   
to his belongings where he grabbed his father's invisibility   
cloak. He put the cloak on and walked across the yards to visit   
his large half-giant friend, Hagrid. If anyone were to be out in   
the yard, they would have seen a trail of footprints appearing   
somehow in the snow.   
  
He knocked on Hagrid's great door, and opened it after he   
heard a faint, "Come in."   
  
"It's me Hagrid," Harry said, walking in looking around for   
his friend.  
  
"I'm o'er 'ere 'arry," said Hagrid who was sitting at his   
great big table with a young woman whom Harry had never seen   
before. They were drinking tea and she looked very bewildered as   
Harry emerged from underneath the invisibility cloak. "Now aren't   
you supposed to be with Madam Pomfrey?" questioned Hagrid with a   
great sly smile.   
  
Harry grinned back and took an empty seat at the table. He   
took a closer look at Hagrid's guest.   
  
"Harry I'd like ya to meet En Winters," said Hagrid, and then   
added, "she's from America."  
  
She was about his age, maybe a year or so older. She had   
straight blonde hair, cut so that it looked like someone had taken   
a slight arrow shape out of the back. It was quite messy, as if it   
had dried after being damp from the snow or rain. She had very   
pleasing eyes, which were very curious and starry. Harry was   
already captivated and eager to hear more about her.   
  
"Nice to meet you uh- Harry was it?" She smiled genuinely and   
her sapphire eyes sparkled next to Hagrid's burning fire.   
  
"Harry Potter, nice to meet you too."   
  
Hagrid shifted in his seat anxiously, "Well En, I guess you   
should be off to talk with Dumbledore."   
  
She smiled and nodded, then shook his hand warmly, "Thanks so   
much Hagrid, so very nice to meet you." Then she added with a   
goodbye nod, "Potter." She walked out the door into the snow.  
  
Harry looked wide eyed over at Hagrid, "Now who was that   
then?" He couldn't conceal a wide smile that was creeping across   
his face.   
  
Hagrid tittered a bit, and replied, "Y'know 'arry, I don't   
rightly know."  
  
Harry was about to say something more about her, but Hagrid   
cut him off.   
  
"Perhaps it is a better idea not to talk about her," he said   
looking down, "reputation of Hogwarts could be at stake!"  
  
"And why is that Hagrid?" asked Harry, who was quite   
surprised.   
  
But Hagrid just frowned and changed the subject, "Y'know, if   
anyone finds out that I let a sick boy come to my house in the   
middle of winter, I'll surely be in a heap of trouble. Best you go   
in and get some rest, it's not everyday that a boy gets such a   
severe case of Prantis poisoning. Now what were you doing drinking   
Neville Longbottom's Anti-Hex potion?"  
  
"Snape's idea," Harry grumbled, "He always makes us partners   
and he makes each partner drink the other's potion." He shook his   
head, "The person he second most picks on is Neville, I don't   
really blame Neville, he's just not good at Potions."  
  
After that, Hagrid led Harry back inside and he got his books   
hidden just as the nurse came back in to see him. Harry just   
wanted to know what was up with that pretty girl that he saw, he   
wondered where in America she was from too.   
  
When he next woke up Hermione was standing over him with a   
great bag of sweets. "Wow!" Harry said in astonishment.   
  
"They were all out of Fuzzing Whombos, so we got you some of   
that sherbet you liked so much," added Ron as Harry looked into   
the grand bag.  
  
"How could you afford so much?" he questioned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "They overheard us that this candy   
was for the sick Harry Potter, and they doubled our purchase."  
  
Ron grinned, "Not to mention that they gave us each some   
fudge for being such caring friends."  
  
Harry considered telling them about the girl he had met   
earlier, but then realized that there wasn't much to tell. They   
talked for a while about Hogsmeade before Madam Pomfrey, who was   
accompanied by Albus Dumbledore, shooed Hermione and Ron out.   
  
"See you tomorrow morning! Good luck on the Potion's test!"   
Hermione called to him, waving.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, smiling at the massive   
amount of candy next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Good evening, sir," replied Harry nervously. Going outside   
wasn't going to get him in trouble would it?  
  
"I came to ask you if you had said anything to anyone about   
the young woman that you met earlier."  
  
"No, sir," Harry answered honestly, shaking his head   
slightly.   
  
The old wizard smiled and looked around at the room a bit,   
"Can't blame you for wanting to go and do something today."  
  
"Who was that girl?" Harry pleaded with a meek smile.   
  
"Y'know Harry, I have no idea," blurted out Dumbledore with a   
laugh. "Maybe you can ask her," he suggested, "I'm thinking about   
giving her a job."  
  
With that Madam Pomfrey frowned and then shooed Dumbledore   
out as well.   
  
  
There was still 2 1/2 weeks until the Yule Ball, but some   
people were getting started on it early. Ron had sent about five   
owls to his parents and siblings practically begging them to loan   
or buy him a new outfit. The one from the last year was, well   
let's say slightly more than embarrassing. Harry wasn't really   
thinking about it though. The last time he went to the Yule Ball   
it didn't go very well. Parvati, his date, would hardly speak to   
him for about a week afterwards! Besides, Harry's Potion's test   
was at one o'clock. Madam Pomfrey had his things sent back up to   
his room in Gryffindor, and Harry set off for Snape's class. Ron   
and Hermione had saved a seat for him.   
  
"I think we're going to make a Mellow Potion!" Hermione   
whispered with an excited tone.   
  
Snape entered the room looking more than slightly evil. He   
looked at Harry with particular malice. "Nice to see you've joined   
us Potter," he scowled, "wouldn't want to flunk you for just being   
gone."  
  
Harry tried hard to ignore anything that ever came out of   
Snape's mouth.   
  
"Now this final has three parts," he began, "First you will   
all complete a written exam, after that you and your assigned   
partner will receive two cards. One will give instructions for the   
second part of the assignment, and the other will get instructions   
for the third part. All the materials you will need are listed on   
the card, but the instructions are left to your memories from   
whenever we covered these potions. Materials are on the counter.   
Go."  
  
A sheet of parchment rolled out in front of each of them.   
Harry knew the first few questions but several ones in the middle   
were quite vexing.  
  
  
In 1376, Linus Bohr developed what sort of Potion that caused   
the great riot of 1377?  
  
The first thing that popped into Harry's head was, "Love   
potion," but he was quite unsure, and then quite startled that   
love was the first thing he thought about. After about 25 minute   
of quills scribbling on parchment, the written portion was   
finished. There was no surprise who his partner was. Neville drew   
the third portion card, and Harry was in charge of then next part.   
  
The instructions were that Harry was to concoct a Stress   
Potion, and then drink it himself. It was then Neville's part to   
make a Mellow Potion to calm him down.   
  
"It is best to make a slightly weaker Stress Potion, and a   
slightly stronger Mellow Potion," Snape added before letting   
people access the materials, "otherwise names could be called or   
worse under all of the stress." He lifted an eyebrow, sat down and   
observed the class.  
  
The Stress Potion was going well, but Harry noticed that   
Neville was getting quite nervous. "What if I mess up like last   
time?" questioned Neville. "What if you stay stressed forever?"  
  
Harry gave a weak smile and reassured him, "The Mellow Potion   
is easy, just chop the ginger root, stir in the chocolate, add a   
dash of rum, and then make it jubilee."  
  
Harry finished the Stress Potion, "Cheers," he said as he   
took a big gulp. His nerves tightened, and he started to sweat. He   
looked grimacingly over at Neville, "IS IT WORKING YET?!"  
  
Some of the people who were still making their Stress Potions   
looked over. Hermione grabbed their attention when, after she had   
taken her potion, started shaking Malfoy, he partner. "What was   
that look for you creep!" she spouted after rubbing her temples.  
  
Neville worked busily to stir in the chocolate before Harry   
had an aneurysm. He poured in a bunch of rum hastily, whilst   
looking at Harry, who was complaining loudly about his back.   
  
"Is the damn thing done yet?" asked Harry, teeth clenched, as   
a vein throbbed in his forehead.   
  
Neville lit the concoction, and now the Mellow Potion was   
truly jubilee. Harry stared in contempt at the drink. "I've had   
such a lousy day, and now you want to make me drink something that   
was just on fire?"  
  
Snape had a humongous grin on his face, and in spite, Harry   
took a giant swig of the Potion. Harry's eyes closed slightly, and   
his posture grew less rigid. Neville looked worried, but then   
Harry yawned and smiled warmly.   
  
"Hey Neville, I'm sorry that I freaked out on you, let me buy   
you something from Honeyduke's next time to repay you," said   
Harry, who had put his feet up on the desk.   
  
Snape frowned, and set a slip of paper in between them, "B on   
the 2nd and 3rd portions of your final boys."   
  
"Thank you!" Harry said warmly.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was trying to calm down Lavender Brown, who   
was starting to pull her hair out. She managed to knock over a   
large container of rice in the process.   
  
"Mr. Weasley! Control your partner!" snapped Snape   
feverishly. Ron gave her another drink and Lavender blushed and   
smiled at Ron sweetly. Ron lifted an eyebrow over to Harry, who   
was filing his nails.  
  
"What a mess," said Hermione dumping the rice out of her   
shoes.   
  
Snape frowned over at Lavender hanging all over a very red   
Ron, "Ms. Brown you are lucky that Dumbledore hired a Temp for Mr.   
Filch while he was on vacation." He threw a powder into the fire   
and called for the replacement.   
  
Class was over, and everyone piled out of Potion's. Hermione   
and Malfoy had received an A, and Ron and Harry gave her a hive-  
five for shaking Malfoy like that. Harry heard Snape ordering the   
Temp about and sounding quite nice.   
  
"Now miss, take your time, there's no hurry." Snape said   
kindheartedly.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape, I'm grateful that someone is   
finally putting me to work."  
  
"Now now, call me Severus."   
  
Harry stopped and Ron and Hermione turned to listen as well.   
The Temp had gone in, and Snape had gone the other was down the   
hall.   
  
"Seems like Snape's been inhaling too many Mellow Potion   
fumes," laughed Ron. 


	2. Potions

There was no Quidditch practice today, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was writing a letter to Dumbledore, requesting that she could invite Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball. Ron was talking to Harry about his plan to get Lavender Brown to go with him.   
  
  
"She'll have to go with me after I give her a bouquet of siren flowers," said Ron, "no one can   
resist siren flowers!"  
  
He obviously was trying desperately to convince himself of this, and Hermione was too caught up in her letter to notice anything. She kept glancing down at the silver bracelet that Krum had sent her for her birthday. It was a wrap around mermaid, who occasionally waved and blew kisses. Ron kept biting his lips and rolling about on the couch.  
  
"You don't think that she would have gone and asked Seamus Finnigan would you?" Ron asked nobody in particular. "They were partners in today's Herbology class!" He mumbled something else, and then counted something on his fingers.   
  
Hermione got out a second sheet of parchment paper. And re-dipped her quill and scribbled out a very fervent sentence. She paused and then referenced a book.   
Harry just sort of sat there and spaced. Why did everyone have to have love on their minds?   
  
He began to feel a bit hot in the face. He shifted uncomfortably.   
Trying to change the subject Harry said, "Now what would you all like for Christmas?"  
  
No one was listening. Harry was breathing heavier, and his patience was growing thin. "I'm going to take a walk," Harry said suddenly, standing up and putting on his coat.  
  
Hermione and Ron grunted slightly, and went on with what they were doing. Harry smoothed his hair back and walked out of the room. Snape exited his room just as Harry passed.   
  
"Evening Potter," said Snape without looking.   
  
"Good evening Professor Snape," Harry said cautiously. "Your room all better sir?"  
  
Snape looked over at him with a look that Harry had never seen on his face, "Sparkling." Snape nodded at him and entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry shook his head and thought to himself, "has everyone gone mad around here?"  
  
Peeves crept out of a grandfather clock and over to Harry. His wide mouth was twisted in suspicion. His beady eyes darted about the hall and he hovered in front of Harry, obviously trying out some sort of charades. Peeves put his hands on his hips and pouted like he was trying to decide something.   
  
Harry watched in disapproval.   
  
Peeves puckered his lips then looked around more.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for your games Peeves." He brushed past the obnoxious ghost hastily. He continued on to a quiet room next to the library. The original use of the room was a mystery, but now it acted like a storage room. Boxes lay strewn here and there, and the smell of dust filled his nostrils. Harry lay down on the dusty couch to think.   
  
"Finally some peace and quiet."  
  
Harry looked about the room and accidentally fell asleep. He dreamt of dancers taking bows. It was the Yule ball. He saw himself dancing with a brown-haired girl, very pretty. Wait. No that was his father dancing. And the young girl must have been his mother. She smiled sweetly and said something that Harry couldn't hear to his father. The music was too loud to hear much. She looked down bashfully and looked back into his eyes. Harry could see that James had said, "Lily," but then his attention was taken away from her. Something had happened on the other side of the room. His mother screamed something, and his father gathered her close and hugged her tightly.   
  
Harry woke up with a start. It was dark out. He looked to his side and he saw Peeves peer in the room and roll his eyes at Harry. Harry jumped off the couch and ran into the hall to find out how late it was. He ran straight into Professor McGonagall, who was quite surprised.   
  
"Oh Harry! What are you doing out here?" she stammered, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"I fell asleep in the storage room," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"Peeves had just recently warned me that someone was sneaking about Hogwarts," said the Professor with a light smile. "I assume that was you?"  
  
"I guess," began Harry, "Peeves just passed by, but I wasn't sneaking about or anything."  
  
"Well you should get back to your common room as soon as you can, it's about twenty minutes after curfew," she said, "I'll escort you if you like."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can manage," said Harry, "Goodnight Professor."  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
Harry rushed back to Gryffindor as fast as his feet could carry him. He belted the password about 10 feet away from The Fat Lady, "BURGANDY FEET!" and he ran in just as the painting opened to the room. Ron was standing near the stairs leading up to their dorm, looking a bit worried.   
  
"Where've ya been Harry?" he said, uncrossing his arms.  
  
"I fell asleep in the room next to the library," said Harry.  
  
"We noticed you were gone at dinner and we figured you were out visiting Hagrid or something."  
  
They started walking up the stairs to their beds.   
  
"Even Lavender noticed," said Ron, looking at Harry suspiciously.   
  
"Oh. Is that so?" asked Harry, not really caring, as he climbed into his bed.   
  
Ron looked as if he was considering saying more, by Harry simply said, "Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Night Harry," said Ron, turning out the light. 


	3. aello strip

I really should have been putting disclaimers on my other pages, but I plum   
forgot, SORRY!!! I have already written a large portion of this story, and I'm   
almost done with a really cool illustration that I might link, if the story gets popular and what not. Please R and R, otherwise I wont bother with posting the next 10 chapters.. ^_^ Well anyway, these characters aren't mine, besides a select few. I actually did research for this story too, most isn't made up!!! Well, happy reading!  
  
Fangirl  
  
  
  
  
The next day was Tuesday, and there were no classes. Hermione busied   
herself, making an appointment to give Dumbledore her letter, and Ron wanted to   
ask Professor Sprout about growing siren flowers for Lavender. Harry was just   
plain bored. No Quidditch today, the storm was just far too bad outside.   
  
A tiny little man looked out from a room and called out to Harry. It was   
Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was Harry's Charms teacher.   
  
"Harry, I was just giving a demonstration, would you care to join us?"  
  
`What the heck,' thought Harry, eager to do anything interesting. What was   
Flitwick doing teaching when classes were cancelled?  
  
"Sure," said Harry, stepping into the talisman filled classroom. Harry   
remembered the drill from the last time he had Charms, and spun around once   
when he accidentally stepped on Flitwick's lucky Persian rug. It was rumored that it was a retired flying carpet.   
  
Sitting in a soft chair with a poof was En Winters, the girl he had seen   
earlier.   
  
"Oh hi Harry," she said, with her hands sitting neatly in her lap. Harry was   
sure to get a better look at her this time. She was about as tall as he was, with long slender legs that she had folded underneath her. Yellow haphazard bangs framed her face. Even in the sullen light of Flitwick's classroom, her sapphire eyes sparkled.  
  
"Harry," began Flitwick, "I was just trying to give Miss Winters a hearty   
Charms analysis. I want you to help me." Professor Flitwick smiled humbly, and   
took a seat. "Miss Winters, what is your birthday?"  
  
En looked a bit lost for a second then an idea lit her eyes. She took out a card   
from a pouch under her jacket.   
  
"July 8th," she read.  
  
Flitwick looked over at Harry, "Now Harry, what can you firstly tell us   
about En?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "She is a Cancer?"  
  
"Precisely." Beamed Flitwick. "It means she is very a very feminine creature,   
ruled by emotions."  
  
Harry thought, `feminine. You're telling me!'  
  
"Your lucky stone is moonstone. Your birthstone is ruby. And I would advise   
you to wear some cat's eye on you at all times." Flitwick remarked easily.   
  
En jotted all of this information on a notepad.  
  
"Saturday is your luckiest day," said the Professor, "even though it was thought to be Saturn's day, which is not the luckiest of planets for the youth. Ur uh- you said that you were born on the 8th?" he tutted and En looked a bit alarmed.  
  
She nodded and jotted something more down. Harry observed them both   
closely.   
  
"According to Grafton's Manual, published in 1565, July 8th, is one of the unlucky days. Not to worry though, it was unclear if he meant the day to be unlucky for that year, or tabooed for all time." Flitwick rubbed his eyes and continued, "The number eight itself is of unknown power. It is another emblem of Saturn."  
  
En smiled meekly and shrugged her shoulders at Harry.  
  
"Harry, based on what you know about Cancers, what do you think would be   
her favorite color?"  
  
"Uh. Green?"  
  
Harry and Prof. Flitwick looked over to En at the same time.  
  
En nodded slowly and said, "Green is right."  
  
"Green is lucky only for Cancers."  
  
En nodded again, not sure of what to think.  
  
Flitwick smiled and thanked Harry for his participation  
  
"See you around Harry," said En as he walked out of the room to go into the   
great hall for lunch.   
  
Harry gave a long look back and nodded; when he walked out he spun once   
again, after stepping on the rug.  
  
Harry met Ron and Hermione where they usually did for lunch. "Remind me never to let Professor Flitwick to tell me about what is unlucky and lucky for me."   
  
Ron let out a confused laugh, "Is that where you've been all morning? With   
Flitwick?"  
  
Hermione pushed the food around on her plate.  
  
"He was informing En about her lucky stars and what-not."  
  
"Who's En?" questioned Hermione, suddenly interested, "some new love   
interest maybe?"  
  
That word again. Maybe it was cabin fever.   
  
"She's a girl that I met the day you were at Hogsmeade, she was talking to   
Hagrid."  
  
Ron seemed uninterested, "Sprout was thrilled to be helping me grow some siren flowers. She said she would have been thrilled to receive some when she was younger."  
  
Hermione took a large bite out a hot pastrami sandwich. "Y'know Harry,   
Yule ball is coming up, who were you going to ask?"  
  
Harry had been trying to avoid talking about himself and the Yule Ball, he   
looked around anxiously.  
  
"Parvati again?" Suggested Ron, who then let an innocent laugh out that set   
Hermione into laughing as well. Ron rubbed his nose carelessly, "You could always ask my sister," this made them all laugh a little more.  
  
Ron's sister Ginny had a big crush on Harry. Almost everyone knew about it, and whenever Ginny got near him she would accidentally knock something over   
and turn bright red.   
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know whom I will take." He looked over at   
the Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. She was the seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch   
team. And was she pretty!   
  
Just then, an owl flew into the hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry.   
Harry watched the bird fly away from the table and out the window, then turned his attention to the letter itself. It was unlabelled and certainly didn't look fresh and clean.  
  
"Who's it from Harry?" asked Seamus Finningan, who was sitting two seats   
to his left.   
  
"Dunno," stated Harry, tearing it open.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How is the winter treating you? I heard that you were in the infirmary,   
been there plenty myself. Hope you're feeling well. I'm alright myself, and I was wondering if you would like to take a small trip with Sirius and I during the winter holiday. We're planning on visiting France to see the Cirque Ammorette. It's a great show that only comes around once every decade or so. The Marauders went to see it when we were at Hogwarts. (Mind you we didn't have much in the ways of permission) It was a great time. Well get back to me soon, the break comes faster than you'd think!  
Fast Replies,  
Remus Lupin  
  
  
"It's from Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Harry; "he's inviting me to go on a   
trip with him and my- ur- his friend to go see the Cirque Ammorette."  
  
Lee Jordan's eyes went wide, "In France!? That is only the coolest thing this   
year!"  
  
"My parents saw it when they were young, and they still talk about it,"   
commented Parvati.  
  
"What is it exactly?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron went buggy, "It's only the best wizarding show ever! Once they made an entire section of seats disappear, and the people who went in them were treated to free ice cream in Ontario!"  
  
"I heard that they have all sorts of rare beasts who perform amazing tricks, Cornish dragons, harpies and a gigantic wolf," added Neville, speaking a bit quietly, but excited non-the-less.  
  
Harry was pleased and put the letter under his robes. He completely forgot   
about the Yule Ball, and so did everyone else for that matter.   
  
  
***  
  
Wormtail readied their gear, four large duffel bags. The other three were making sure that the plans went well. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts, and they ruled the school.   
  
Moony, an average sized boy with light brown hair frowned down at a map   
that the group had been constructing. The map eventually was supposed to show all of the passageways around Hogwarts, and who was where, but it was far from being finished. As of now, you had to specify who you wanted to find, and say a spell.  
  
Moony pulled out his wand, "Show us Severus! Exposo!"  
  
A figure marked "Severus Snape," was shown in the Slytherin common   
room.  
  
"Good," remarked Prongs impatiently, "Lousy git, always following us   
around trying to get us in trouble."  
  
"Were all ready," said Wormtail, who was far shorter than the rest of the   
Marauders.   
  
Padfoot swept his black hair behind his ears, it was growing too long, and his   
mother would make him cut it when he visited. Which could be soon if they were   
expelled during this little trip of theirs.   
  
The boys grabbed their bags and a handful of floo powder that they had been   
saving.   
  
"I hope this works," remarked Prongs, scratching his cheek with his   
shoulder. "I guess if it doesn't we could always try Apparating. Eh, Padfoot?"  
  
The group sniggered, and Padfoot rolled his dark eyes. Padfoot hadn't   
passed his Apparating test yet, next week would be his 4th time trying.  
  
They snuck into the empty potions class and used the fireplace that was in   
there. One by one they each stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo power   
down, yelling, "Aello Strip!"  
  
The boys landed in a well-cleaned fireplace; actually.it was a fireplace   
store. They straightened their ties, (they had decided on a dress code to make them seem to have permission) and picked up their bags.  
  
Wormtail was excited and followed behind the other three Marauders,   
looking about at the shiny new cauldrons for sale. They exited the store and went onto the street.   
  
"The Cirque is just around the corner," said Prongs.  
  
"I just wish that they could hold it in London for once. Madrid just isn't   
close enough," whined Moony.  
  
Padfoot thumped Moony on the head, "Quiet you, remember we aren't   
trying to attract attention to ourselves."   
  
The boys walked down the Aello Strip past the infamous Tienda Magica, a   
gigantic supply store that sold things in bulk, making the prices much cheaper.   
  
"We'll have to stop there on the way out, if we have any money that is,"   
Wormtail said.   
  
Prongs prodded Wormtail, "You have the tickets?"  
  
Wormtail flashed them at the group.  
  
"Good," remarked Moony, "they were hell to get, and we wouldn't have   
wanted to risk expulsion for a trip to Spain."   
  
"Tell us again about the guy you got them from," asked Prongs.   
  
Moony nodded, " Well Rubeus and I were out at Hogsmeade drinking   
Butterbeer, while you three had detention for turning Severus' hair pink on photo day."  
  
Wormtail and Prongs cracked up, "He deserved it too, that bug! And when   
Professor Binns had him take off his hat. oh, that was priceless!"  
  
Moony continued, "Well anyhoo, we were gambling away our money, until this old wizard came in. He looked about 60 or so. Aged terribly, like a stinky prune I'd say-"  
  
"Was it Snape's mom?" bellowed Padfoot, setting them all off into a spurt of   
laughter.   
  
Moony got them walking again, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, anyway, so   
this guy bets and bets. and keeps losing. Finally, he puts out a set of tickets on the board. He almost won actually. Hagrid was bluffing and I had a nice hand. I won them fair and square. Least as fair and square as underage gambling can be."  
  
Prongs pointed to the arena, "We're almost there! This is going to be so   
cool!"  
  
The arena itself looked ancient, it must have taken hundreds of   
enchantments to hide it from those muggles. It was made out of stone, and white   
banners hung down from the top in great sheets. A pink-cheeked man with a mustache took their tickets.   
  
"Boletos," he said, confusing everyone but Padfoot.   
  
They handed him their tickets, which weren't too bad actually, and they entered the arena. They took their seats and the lights dimmed. The circus started with a funny French skit. They didn't understand a word but it was funny anyways. The circus lasted for hours and every bit was a treasure in their memory. From dancing snakes, to animagi Veela who did acrobats. In all it was the best trip they had ever been on.   
  
"I wish Lil' could have been here with me," said Prongs after the show. "She   
would have loves that lightning show."  
  
Wormtail sniggered, "You always had a such a soft spot for her," he made   
kissy faces and Prongs knocked him in the head.  
  
"Knock it off you two," Padfoot hissed, "We have company."  
  
On the other side of the street was one of the most sought after young men at   
Hogwarts. The evil, and conniving, Lucuis Malfoy. Of course his parents could afford and expedition such as this, and bribe the teachers to let him go during   
school. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with a bow. The girls went wild for that.   
  
Padfoot led the group slowly back into the crowd. Narrowly being seen   
after someone yelped loudly, as Moony stepped on their feet. Half the crowd turned to look. They made it back to the fireplace store just before it closed. The floo powder worked flawlessly and the Marauders had yet another successful mission. They made room curfew by minutes. And went to sleep dreaming of Veelas and Unicorns and Amarok the giant wolf. 


	4. The Astomi!

Hey ch4 is up, I don't know if anyone has actually read this, but the fun stuff   
is just beginning! I have TONS researched and planned, and a whole bunch more   
already written, so please R & R!!!  
  
Thanks. the previous disclosure applies as usual.. Thank JKR  
  
Fangirl   
  
****  
  
  
  
Harry had Herbology with Professor Sprout the following day. Ron had been   
trying desperately to try and get Lavender's attention, and in the process of an   
extremely lengthy preparation for Herbology, Ron had managed to spill about « of   
a bottle of fruity cologne on Harry. They were practically late already, so they   
hoped that in the greenhouses nobody would notice much anyways. Hermione had   
left minutes before, always punctual.   
  
"Greenhouse # 2 today students," instructed her Herbology class eagerly.   
"We'll be learning about the practical benefit of growing health foods at your   
houses."  
  
She led the class into the greenhouse, and they observed a tray of an apple,   
an orange and a persimmon.   
  
"Now, who's had a power fruit before?" she asked.  
  
Four hands rose into the air.   
  
"Good," she said blankly, "can anyone tell me their most obvious use?"  
  
Hermione's hand never faltered in the air.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Power fruits can be used to temporarily boost or regain strength after   
physical exercise."  
  
"Good, 5 points to Gryffindor, now know that power fruits do not restore   
magical drainage, only physical energy-"  
  
She was cut off as a large banging noise was heard in the next room.   
  
"Oh darn it! Not those Apple-Smellers again!" She stormed angrily into the   
next room.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"Apple-Smellers?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
The class stood anxiously as Professor slowly brought out a curious looking   
person from the other room. She held by a pointy ear, a small looking person, about   
5 feet tall, but obviously full-grown. She was gorgeous, with shiny brown hair and   
sharp eyes that were darting around nervously. The only problem was, she had no   
mouth!  
  
"This is an Apple-Smeller," began Professor Sprout, "and because of the   
poor weather, I keep catching her sneaking in here."  
  
The creature made no sound, as she probably couldn't, and she was clad in a   
simple cloth with a built in scarf. She had no shoes, and her rough callused feet   
were brown and a bit purple from the cold.   
  
"She didn't migrate for some reason, so now she's forced to come in here and   
feed," said Sprout with a pout.   
  
"FEED?" scoffed Malfoy, who obviously disapproved of such a creature   
roaming about. "It hasn't got a bloody mouth!"  
  
"She feeds by sniffing pleasant aromas, they were named because their   
favorite thing to smell are apples. Their noses are so sensitive that an unpleasant   
smell can injure or even kill an Apple-Smeller. I'd better set this one outside and ask   
if Dumbledore will permit her to stay until spring."  
  
"You can't just let it roam around all over Hogwarts as it pleases!" snarled a   
very perturbed Malfoy.  
  
"What are you suggesting Malfoy?" Hermione scorned with a frown.  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand, "I can get rid of her if you're too squeamish."   
He grinned and approached a very startled Professor Sprout.   
  
Sprout and Neville fainted at the very same time. Neville took down the   
power fruits with his fall and squished the whole lot of `em.  
  
Hermione was furious. "How dare you scare her like that! Put your wand   
away you fool!" She lunged for him, but he was a step ahead on him.   
  
The Apple-Smeller was trying to edge away, but the room was filled with   
students. She looked rather frightened. Her sharp eyes grew large and watery.   
  
Half the class was too shocked to move, the other half struggled to make their   
way through the crowd or shouted obscenities of sorts at Malfoy. Crabb and Goyle   
blocked the way, "inadvertently."  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said sternly, putting his hands on the table   
before them.  
  
"No way am I going to let something just sneak around here!" He said   
defiantly with his wand drawn.   
  
"More like, `no way am I going to get detention for just scaring a teacher,'"   
Ron hissed. He was busy trying to move Neville from the way and scraping dirt   
covered fruits off of the ground.   
  
Malfoy bit his lip and the charged, "Putridicus!" he yelled, and a yellow   
foggy gas slowly exuded from his wand.   
  
Harry had already started climbing over table as he charged. He jumped in   
front of the Apple-Smeller, who had buried her face quickly into Harry's perfumed   
cloak.  
  
Malfoy was startled at least, and gaped for a moment.   
  
Harry whipped his wand out quickly counterattacking, "Silencioso!"  
  
A thin wind zoomed to Malfoy and covered his mouth, growing a thin layer   
of skin over his mouth. He immediately covered his mouth and screamed a faint   
muffled, throaty scream. His eyes were far wider than the Apple-Smeller's had   
been.   
  
Sprout had roused by then, and with sleepy eyes, she said, "Hermione,   
Seamus, can you get Mr. Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey before he hyper-ventilates?"  
  
They nodded and assisted the very pink-looking Malfoy, (who had been   
breathing very quickly and panicked from his nose) out hastily. They were almost   
dragging him.  
  
Professor Sprout shook her head and walked dizzily over to Harry and the   
Apple-Smeller. She then looked over at the rest of that class, "You're dismissed."  
  
The class reluctantly left and no doubt the story would be known all over   
Hogwarts in ten minutes.  
  
The Apple-Smeller was still clinging desperately to Harry's cloak, and the   
three of them walked into the other room. The other room was much larger than   
expected. Enchanted no less. A dozen or so large trees were grown there, all bustling   
with fruit. He saw some ladders knocked over. She hugged Harry tighter, almost   
painfully, quite frightened.   
  
Sprout rubbed her head, "Apple-Smellers are endangered and quite   
harmless. The Ministry for the Care of Endangered Races will be all over this one   
I'm certain. No one knows how intelligent they are, it's extremely difficult to   
communicate with them. Not only because they lack a mouth, but also because they   
are very secretive."  
  
The Apple-Smeller had calmed down, and had loosened her grin on Harry   
slightly, who still hadn't said much.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Uh, Professor Sprout, will I-" he began.  
  
"Of course not Harry," Sprout chuckled nervously, "You wont get in trouble,   
I'll make sure of it. It was quite a fitting punishment, actually. Very ironic. I bet he   
regretted it a bunch when all he could do was breathe those disgusting fumes that he   
himself had made. Now that I think of it, the Ministry may even give the school   
some funding to specially house this Apple-Smeller after this incident." She frowned   
slightly, "Too much of a hassle if you ask me." She turned her attention to the now   
less frightened Apple-Smeller. She bowed slightly, "I hope that we have not caused   
you too much disrespect gentle person."  
  
The Apple-Smeller, cautiously took a half step away from behind Harry, still   
clutching his coat in one hand. She bowed carefully. She lifted her eyebrows in   
worry, pointed a finger and drew in invisible tear down her face. She then wiped it   
away with a smile. She turned her attention to Harry, and moved around to the   
front of him.   
  
Harry blinked back curiously, mouth slightly agape.   
  
She straightened Harry's glasses upon his face and drew so near that Harry   
flushed pink quickly. Still clenching his clothes in one hand, she grabbed his hand   
and pushed something into it. She took one last sniff of Harry. (In which she seemed   
to be smelling more of him, rather than his coat. ) She smirked and then sprang   
away, climbing a tree and jumping out of an open window near the room.  
  
"Hmmn well!" remarked Professor Sprout, "That was certainly curious!"  
  
Harry walked out, almost trampling an awakening Neville Longbottom.   
Sprout hadn't noticed the little bag that the Apple-Smeller had stuffed into Harry's   
hand. Harry slipped it into his pocket and propped Neville upon his feet. He   
escorted Neville back to Gryffindor so he could wash up before lunch.   
  
Lunch consisted of many people patting him on the back, saying, `that was   
sure brilliant Harry!,' or things like, `way to put that bully in his place!'. It also had   
a lot of nasty glares from people sitting at the Slytherin table.   
  
"Should have heard what Pomfrey said," said Ron, laughing like someone   
was tickling him. "I guess she kept him silent for as long as she could."  
  
"She threatened to shut him up again if he wouldn't stop belly aching,"   
Seamus added enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione hadn't said anything, but she had a grin from ear to ear. She   
looked down, "How was the Apple-Smeller?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "She was alright, such a queer creature. She   
seemed very grateful."  
  
"I bet," Ron said still smiling.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black leather bag.  
  
"She gave me this," he said quietly, showing it to only Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
Harry untied the bow and loosened the drawstring slowly. He emptied its   
contents into his palm. It was a silver ring on a crude leather string. Harry   
examined it closer.   
  
"It says ALGA," he reported with a shrug.  
  
"Perhaps it's her name," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Or some sort of password!" Ron spouted with excitement.   
  
"It's a Latin charm," someone added from behind Harry.   
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry, all swung around to see who it was.  
  
En Winters, in a pale green apron, looked down upon them. "It's from the   
Middle Ages I believe."  
  
Ron and Hermione shrugged at each other.   
  
En reached into a large pocket in the font of her apron and pulled out a little   
manual, The Complete Miniature Charms and Relics Book, by Ersted Ewwing. She   
flipped through it to a marked page.  
  
"Ah here it is!" En said smiling. "ALGA stands for the Latin words that   
mean, `Thou art mighty forever, O Lord.'" She seemed proud to be helpful.   
  
Harry turned around to look back at Ron, exchanging baffled smiles. When   
he looked back up, En was gone.   
  
Ron looked back and down the rows. Harry caught a flash of blonde hair   
streaming out the door.   
  
"Who the heck was that?" asked Hermione, biting her lip.  
  
"That was the girl I told you about. En Winters. She really is working here   
now I guess," said Harry nonchalantly.   
  
"Kinda cute!" Ron said surprised.  
  
"She said it meant something about a lord?" Hermione said, trying to get   
back to focus.  
  
"'Thou art mighty forever, O Lord,'" Said Harry faintly, thinking.   
  
"What a kind gesture," said Hermione with a look of bafflement.   
  
Just then, Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas, as he liked to be called,   
came up through the table.  
  
"Hello there, Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said with a smile.  
  
The three jumped a bit and smiled back.   
  
"Hi Nick," said Ron.  
  
"I overheard you talking about ALGA," he said, "I just wanted to wonder   
who knew about it."  
  
"That girl who was just here," Hermione said, "What was it, En Winters?"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"What girl?" asked Nick, confused.   
  
"Oh she had just left before you came," said Harry.  
  
"Oh alright then," Nick said skeptically, "I'll keep an eye out for her then."  
  
He swooped back into the table.  
  
Hermione yawned, and Ron scratched his ear blankly. Harry Put the ring   
and its cord back into the bag and into his jacket.  
  
"Its Divination next for you two, and Arithmancy, for me," said Hermione,   
packing up her things.  
  
"Bleh," said Ron instinctively at the sound of either of those two classes.   
  
Hermione waved as she walked off.   
  
"Dumbledore said he would send post asking if Krum could visit, and   
Hermione's thrilled," smiled Ron.  
  
"I hope he can make it.if not, she'll be crushed," sighed Harry.   
  
They grabbed their bags and left for the tall tower where Professor   
Trelawney taught Divination. It was a long walk but they got there on time. They   
entered the classroom.   
  
Ron grabbed a poof and sat down next to Lavender and Parvati. "Hi girls,"   
he said, smiling.  
  
"Hi Ron," they giggled, "wasn't Herbology intense today?"  
  
They carried on like that for a while.   
  
Harry sat down and stared blankly at the bones that Trelawney had in a big   
basin at the front of the class. He looked around and saw that once again, he found   
En Winters, sitting in the corner on a large aqua poof, jotting down more in her   
notebook. She was wearing casual clothes, and a white scarf. Seamus had noticed   
her too.  
  
He introduced himself to her and carried on a polite conversation that was   
cut short by Trelawney announcing the start of class.  
  
"Today we will be reading the cracks in bones, an ancient form of fortune   
telling."  
  
Parvati and Lavender were the only ones who looked excited.  
  
"Why do we still take this class Ron?" asked Harry.   
  
Ron looked over at the girls and shrugged with a half-smile.   
  
The only thing interesting about that lesson was that Harry got to talk to En   
a bit more.  
  
He beat Seamus over to her to ask her to be his partner.   
  
"Oh course I would Harry!" she said, surprised. "Y'know, I'm not in this   
class though. After I cleaned up greenhouse #2, Dumbledore said I could have the   
rest of the day off. Trelawney happened to be in the office with us, and she invited   
me to watch her teach. I'm very fascinated with magic stuff."  
  
"So you are a squib then?" questioned Harry innocently.  
  
"A what?" she asked, blinking back.   
  
"A magicless wizard," Harry said.  
  
"Oh well I don't know. Honestly I don't. Magic, no magic, does it really   
matter?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I guess not." 


	5. Bullstrode

For the next following days, Snape had requested that En stay as an aid to   
his class. She made sure that nobody took more materials than necessary, as Snape   
cautiously watched various cauldrons.   
  
"He's been in the best mood!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, for the last few days. No points have been taken from us yet!" added   
Harry.   
  
Ron made an odd face, "I think I know why too." He pointed over to where   
Snape and En were standing. They were making light conversation, which ended   
with En pulling Snape's hair into a ponytail.   
  
The room was silent. Everyone watched in curiosity. Snape looked back over   
at them, and the class went back to work nervously. Ron had nearly chopped his   
finger off while gawking at Snape.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" demanded Ron quietly.   
  
"I have no idea," Harry whispered back.  
  
"They can't be.involved? Can they?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry turned an odd shade of purple.   
  
Millicent Bulstrode, a beefy Slytherin, threw something at En just then. It   
was part of her potion. It landed with a horrible splattering noise on the side of her   
face.   
  
En had a horrified look on her face. She was trembling and looked on the   
verge of tears. The potion gooped off and it landed with a putrid splat on the   
ground. The place on her face where it had landed had been dyed a horrible shade   
of green.   
  
Snape just stood there with his jaw open. He was usually looking for trouble   
like this, but not today.   
  
Millicent hid her guilt very well, and the rest of the class was too surprised to   
say much else.   
  
Hermione mouthed, `Oh my God,' and shook her head slightly.   
  
En was still shaking, it was even worse now. She turned suddenly and looked   
straight at Millicent. En's eyebrows rose suddenly, and her eyes flew open as wide as   
they could. She had a look of horror on her face.   
  
The last of the potion dripped off of En's face.  
  
"M-m-miss Winters?" Snape started, but at that moment, the entire contents   
of Millicent's cauldron flew straight up violently and landed on top of her.   
  
Neville passed out again. The rest of the class all took steps back. Millicent   
was completely green. Head-to-toe, a giant slime ball.   
  
It was En's turn to faint, and Snape caught her.  
  
Snape had had enough, his lip was twitching more than usual, "CLASS IS   
DISMISSED!" he roared. Justin and Lee Jordan picked Neville up and carried him   
outside.   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all rushed outside to avoid Snape's wrath. He had   
grabbed Millicent by the collar and was yelling at her seriously. He usually didn't   
yell at his house too much, but he was really giving it to her.   
  
The three of them went into the common room and sat there in disbelief.  
  
"Why did she throw that slime ball?" asked Hermione in sheer amazement.  
  
Ron looked pissed off, "Because she is one."  
  
"What nerve. What nerve." Harry muttered.   
  
Both En and Millicent weren't seen the next few days. Snape was also back to   
his horrible mood. Nobody dared to ask how or why Snape had made Millicent's   
potion go all over her. He had assigned triple homework, all to be done before next   
week. With Quidditch practice being postponed until after break, he had a little   
extra time for work. At lunch, after a tiresome morning of Divination, Harry   
received a letter from Hagrid.  
  
Sorry I couldn't have just talked to ya Harry, but I've been up to my ears (and   
that s a big distance, mind ya) in paper work about the rogue Astomi that had been   
wandering about. (Astomi is the proper name for Apple-Smellers of course) I just   
wanted to know if you wanted to come down for a little visit. I heard about the whole   
incident in Potions. I can give you some inside info if you like. Drop by for some tea   
after Transfiguration if you want.  
See you tonight hopefully,  
Hagrid  
  
  
"Did you want to go too?" asked Harry to Hermione and Ron.   
  
"I'd like to, but I have to finish my extra credit Arithmancy project," sighed   
Hermione.  
  
"Of all the timings! Sprout wants to talk to me about those siren flowers   
she's helping me grow," Ron moaned. "It turns out I have to tend them everyday!"  
  
They shrugged. They only had about thirty minutes before Transfiguration.   
The time flew.   
  
Transfiguration was boring. Professor McGonagall seemed distracted, and   
turning cookies into dirt just wasn't what anyone wanted to do.   
  
"How is this remotely useful?" whined Malfoy, who had an even bigger   
grudge against Harry now. Whenever anyone made dirt-tasting cookies, he would   
gather them for later use on some prank.   
  
After class Harry hurried down to go see Hagrid. He was waiting outside his   
door, shoveling snow from his porch.  
  
"Oh! Hallo `arry!" he said, throwing down his shovel and opening the door   
to his little house. "Come on in!"  
  
Fang, Hatred's gigantic black dog, greeted Harry sloppily. Hagrid put a   
large kettle on the stove and offered Harry some fudge.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about En Winters," Hagrid said suddenly.  
  
"Seems like most conversations lead to her lately," Harry said.  
  
"She came about a week and a half ago. Harry, she has an odd case of   
amnesia."  
  
Harry shuffled in his seat, "Well I guess that answers some things."  
  
"I was walking in the woods, an' I sees this girl, she was very lost lookin'. So   
I says to myself, `what the hay,' I'll go `elp `er out."  
  
Hagrid attended to the whistling teakettle and poured Harry a hot glass.  
  
"She was very polite, had a funny talk to her, foreign. She says ta me, `hi sir!'   
an' I guess I thought I should be cordial and what-not."  
  
"What was she doing out in the woods?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Oh, I was gettin' ta tha'. She says to me, `I had an accident, my car, I think   
it may be broken,' so I goes and takes a look. Sure enough the thing was squashed   
flat. I asked `er who she was, and she couldn't answer, but she found a little slip of   
paper with her name on it."  
  
"How horrible!" gasped Harry.   
  
"Well she was fine, quite chipper for the situation she was in. Very cold   
though. So I invited o'er to my house. I figured if she could see Hogwarts, she must   
have at least some kind of magic in her. That's when you dropped by. I didn't want   
you to tell yer classmates that I was just bringing in random people, possible   
muggles into Hogwarts. So being as positive as she could be, she asked if perhaps   
she could have a job."  
  
"And you sent her to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yup. He seemed to think it was a great idea, Filch was on vacation anyways.   
It seemed to think she had some sort of old magic in her or somethin'. He kept   
saying `deep, deep magic,' dunno really what that means but I don't mind. She   
certainly is helpful eh?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Snape seems to appreciate her too."  
  
At this Hagrid coughed loudly and turned a bit pink. "Yes, he has taken   
quite a fancy to her. But I don't know if it is what you think. He says that she   
reminds him of someone."  
  
"Is that why he dumped all of that potion on Millicent Bulstrode?" asked   
Harry with a grin.  
  
"Oh and about that, he swears that he didn't. He said that it was probably a   
really unstable potion."  
  
"Well does En really have any magic?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Well. not that anyone can see, but she has been getting tutored in the   
areas that are not magic related. Certain types of charms, potions, heck, even some   
Herbology. She's a fast learner. Like she's already taken the classes or something."  
  
Harry had hardly touched his tea.   
  
"Oh and swell move with that Astomi the other day. I heard you shut that rat   
Malfoy up real good," he chuckled. The whole staff thought it was brilliant. Even   
Snape gave a slight snigger. Well maybe not Binns. Those ghosts sometimes."  
It was dinnertime. Hagrid walked with Harry to the Great Hall. 


	6. Marauders' Yule Ball

Bwa! DISCLAIMER! Beware, no? Yes yes, I actually got a review! Magical!   
I really need to write more, I only have a chapter or two prewritten!   
  
THANKS FOR READING JARVEY! ^^..ok ok, I'm stable I swear.   
  
I wont make Snape too corny I promise, I'm trying to keep in character!!I   
have more research to do! Maybe some alchemy and what-not! ^_^ I have cool   
encyclopedia books about this sort of thing! MORE RESEARCH!  
  
Ok enjoy!  
  
~Fangirl  
  
  
  
Alexandria and Lily were painting again. This time it was each other. They   
had gone up to Trelawney's room for some peace and quiet, besides, on their day   
off, the Marauders wouldn't even think of spending it inside. Celarea Trelawney   
liked these girls too, she didn't mind them being in her classroom while she was   
visiting her daughter.   
  
Alexandria had already finished the preliminaries for Lily's portrait. Now it   
was Lily's turn to sketch out her friend. She had sandy blonde hair, greenish-blue   
eyes, and a devilish smile. Alexa could have had nearly any of the boys at Hogwarts,   
but she chose to just be a tease. She was especially fond of flirting with teachers. It   
was harmless, but it did start a whole mess of rumors.   
  
"Let's take a break," whined Alexandria.   
  
The girls were wearing fancy dresses, most likely the ones that they would   
wear to the Yule Ball. Alexandria couldn't decide on whom she would go with. She   
didn't much care in truth.  
  
"You are lucky that you have `ickly little Potter to take to the Yule Ball Lil',"   
sniffed Alexandria.   
  
"Oh please! You have so many choices! Anyone you ask will say yes," scoffed   
Lily, who was still sketching.   
  
"You think?" asked Alexandria. "Fine then. The next boy our age that I see,   
ill ask."  
  
"Always so risqu‚. Better watch out who you mess with. Boys can be fragile   
y'know."  
  
They got back into the painting pose, and began again. Just then the doors   
flew open.   
  
"Damn them! They're not in here!" said a very irritated Severus. He   
scrunched his nose.  
  
Lily and Alexa exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
Severus was about to leave, when Alexa waved her hand and the door shut.   
He turned around to face them.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the annoyed and slightly startled Slytherin boy.  
  
Alexandria smiled through his harsh words like she didn't even care. "Well   
Severus, I just wanted to know if you wanted to attend the Yule Ball with me."   
  
This obviously took him off-guard, "Do you mean it? Go with me?" He was   
stammering every word.   
  
She nodded, "Is that a yes?"  
  
Wide-eyed and a little twitchy, Severus Snape nodded yes eagerly.  
  
"Well see you later!" smiled Alexa, waving her hand and opening the doors   
gracefully.  
  
Severus left and Lily was shaking her head in amazement and part   
disapproval.  
  
"You should teach me some of that non-wand magic you know," pouted Lily.   
"It always looks so cool!"  
  
"Wiccan magic? Oh it's alright. Lots of concentration for some, and for   
others it's just natural."  
***  
  
It was only a week now before the Yule Ball, and a good many girls were   
pestering Harry. Cho was going with some Hufflepuff boy named Eric DanTrov.   
Harry wasn't really bothered though. The winter seemed really dismal, but he was   
looking forward to the circus.   
  
Hermione had gotten word that Krum was in the hospital from a Quidditch   
injury and couldn't attend. She cried in the bathroom until lunch, missing   
Herbology for the first time. At lunch Harry and Ron tried to soothe her.   
  
"I'm sure you can find a date to the Yule Ball, Hermione," said Ron, who felt   
uncomfortable dealing with girls when they were crying.   
  
She wiped her nose, "It's not that, I don't care about the dumb Yule ball."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged at each other, "Then what is it Hermione?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "I'm worried about him. I really hope that he's ok."   
She turned a bit pinker, "I don't care about the dance," she reiterated. She cleared   
her throat and changed the subject to Ron, "Are your you-know-what flowers ready   
for your one and only?"  
  
Harry chuckled nervously.  
  
"They'll be done tomorrow," Ron was smiling. "I gave slipped a note into her   
bag to meet someone in the observatory tomorrow night."  
  
"Now Harry, who are you going to go with?" questioned Hermione.  
  
Harry grew rather silent, "I don't really know. I'm not very enthusiastic   
about it."  
  
"We know, even Ginny's got a date. I wonder who we can set you up with.   
What about that cute school assistant girl. Miss Winters or whatever. Would you go   
with her?"  
  
Harry smiled, "In a heartbeat."  
  
"I knew it!" burst Hermione with her first real smile all day.  
  
"Why don't you go and ask her?" prodded Ron, excited.  
  
Harry turned pink to match Hermione, "Ok, I think I will then."  
  
All three of them gathered their things and went looking about the halls to go   
and find her.  
  
BOOM! A loud noise erupted from Potions.   
  
"What was that?" asked Ron frantically.  
  
They hurried down to the room and peered in.   
  
En Winters was coughing and fanning away smoke from a large cauldron.   
Snape looked in disapproval at Hermione, Ron and Harry.   
  
"Now what. are you doing in here?" He asked.  
  
"We heard a loud noise," Hermione said innocently.  
  
En looked a bit embarrassed, Snape must have been giving her lessons   
during lunch.   
  
"I fly flew into my potion and it exploded," she said quietly, her ears turning   
red.   
  
Harry had lost a lot of his nerve. Ron elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Oh En, Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
She smiled sweetly, brushing soot from her nose, "Oh I would love to, but I   
already have a date. Thanks for asking though."  
  
Snape was beaming.   
  
Harry didn't dare ask who in front of Snape, instead he waved goodbye and   
walked out.   
  
"Oh bummer Harry," said Ron.   
  
"Oh what the heck," said Harry, "I think I'll ask Parvati again."  
  
Hermione let out some air, "I was going to suggest that next actually."  
  
So Harry did, and Parvati said yes under a few conditions.  
  
1. You must be punctual and courteous  
2. You must actually dance with me  
3. You must help me study for our next History of Magic test! (please please   
please!)  
  
Harry agreed, and Parvati seemed pleased.  
  
"Whipped, she has you," muttered Ron as they walked away. "So soon too!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron."  
  
***  
  
It was the Yule Ball and James was adjusting what he was wearing. He   
spritzed some cologne upon himself and smiled into the mirror. He felt like he   
should take off his glasses, but decided against it. He stayed in the stairway leading   
up to his dorm. Three boys came barreling down past him in a mad rush.   
  
"Company halt!" said Moony, or Remus Lupin, jokingly.  
  
They all saluted and laughed.   
  
Even Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, was going to the Yule Ball. He had asked   
a young 3rd year from Slytherin.   
  
Lupin poked Sirius, also known as Padfoot, in the ribs, because he had been   
smiling to himself all day.   
  
"Don't be too vain Padfoot old friend, or Emily Blood is not gonna want a   
kiss at the end of the night!" laughed Prongs, tying his shoes.   
  
"Same to you James!" tittered Moony, "Little `ickly James has to look good   
for Ms. Top of the Art World, Lily Evans!"  
  
"Oh shut up Remus," said Prongs, who was rubbing his cheek where Moony   
had grabbed it.  
  
"Well now, are we ready Marauders?" asked Peter nervously.  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"As ready as James is to get Lily into a dark corner."  
  
James nearly jumped upon Sirius, but Remus held him back.  
  
They all laughed, straightened their clothes and walked down to the common   
room.   
  
Lily and her friend Lorelei, came down the right stairs a minute later. Lily   
was dressed in a very whitish lavender, and Lorelei was dressed in a crimson, just   
for Sirius. They walked arm in arm, (all but Remus and Peter) down to the hall.   
Remus and Peter headed off the Slytherin and Hufflepuff to pick up their dates.   
  
James smiled at his date lovingly, "This is going to be fun, don't you think   
Lilith?"  
  
"It's sure going to be something alright," she giggled, taking very graceful   
strides and eyeballing James' silly dress robes.  
  
"What are you sniggering at Lil'? These happen to be the most in   
fashionable dress robes of the year!" James defended.  
  
"Oh right, right, I forgot how cool you make everything that you wear," she   
laughed and moved his bangs out of his face. "You could have at least combed your   
hair Jamesy!"  
  
Remus and Sirius burst out into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Too sappy for me," Remus, who was promptly poked in the ribs by his date,   
a pretty Hufflepuff girl named Leona Abbot. "Least around these fools," he said   
covering, "lets go get something to drink mon cherie!" He guided his date over to   
the table, and looked back with a wink.  
  
James blushed a bit, "I did comb it.it just tries to embarrass me when I go   
out."  
  
Something sparkly caught their eyes. Walking in, fashionably late, was   
Alexandria Summers. She was wearing pearl covered dress robes, adored in   
patched of sequins shaped like snowflakes. At her arm was none other than Severus   
Snape.   
  
"That cat!" exclaimed Peter, whose date was in the restroom. "How did he   
land a date like that?"  
  
"She asked him," said Lily slyly.   
  
Sirius, open mouthed strode over to Snape and Alexa.  
  
"Nice to see you Severus, Alexandria, this is my date Lorelei, I'm sure you   
know her."  
  
Alexandria gave a look straight out of the movies, teeth gleaming. "Nice to   
see you both," she gave a slight curtsey and Lorelei hesitantly mimicked her back.   
"Now Severus lets go dance!"  
  
Severus gave a look of pure and utter triumph to Sirius. He left him to go   
dance with his date.  
  
"Look at him! Hair tied back with a bow and all! He must be thrilled!" said   
Remus, spinning his date around.   
  
"Can we make this be about us?" said Leona, smiling impatiently.  
  
"Of course dove," he twirled her again.  
  
"Professor Freemont got word of some sort of attacks last week," said Lily,   
making conversation.  
  
"Yeah?" said James, not very interested.  
  
"James, if you just want to stare at me all night and not make conversation,   
its fine, we can do that elsewhere."  
  
James apparently misinterpreted this and turned pink.   
  
"Ah you fool! I forget that you don't speak in figures of speech," she kissed   
him lightly on the forehead.  
  
He leaned in close, "You're so gorgeous tonight, no wonder you have such a   
handsome date!"  
  
"Oh James! Now don't be too modest!" she laughed.  
  
"Ou Contraire!" he smiled, "The more the better. Would you like to take a   
break from dancing and take a walk with good ol' Prongs? I'll make it worth your   
while."  
  
Lily blushed and flushed.   
  
"Of course," she said.   
  
He led her to the light door, arm in arm.   
***  
  
Later that day Pigwideon arrived triumphantly with a rather large package.   
She nipped at Ron's fingers happily as he untied the parcel.   
  
"Its from Fred and George!" he exclaimed, and looked down to the other end   
of the table to wave at them.   
  
"We had it shipped in from Hogsmeade," said George happily.  
  
"Saw it and thought of you," added Fred.  
  
Ron unrolled new dress robes made from satiny material that was silvery   
black.  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "these are great!"  
  
The robes then crumbled into dust.  
  
"You've ruined them!" spouted Fred.  
  
"Handled `em, too harshly I suppose!" added George.  
  
Ron looked shocked and hurt. He also looked lost.  
  
"Just kidding Ron," smiled George, handing him a new package.  
  
"These look the same, but the wont crumble, I swear!" smiled Fred.  
  
The robes were very nice and Ron bit his lip humbly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I don't think I could `a' managed ta wear what I wore last   
year."  
  
Malfoy sniggered loudly from the Slytherin table. Ron ignored him and   
folded up his new robes. 


	7. CAWS

Typical disclaimer applies. thanks JKR!  
  
  
Moonygirl: Thanks for reviewing, I do realize that Flitwick was a bit OOC,   
but it'll come back around, lots of Divination tie-ins too! It'll make sense later. ^_^  
  
Yeah this is the last part that I have prewritten, so if youwant me towrite   
more, please R&R! ^_^.v . o O (peace!)  
~Fangirl  
  
  
Ron left to go see Professor Sprout, and Hermione was busy writing a letter   
and gathering up goodies to send to Viktor Krum. Harry stopped by McGonagall's   
office to talk.  
  
She was already talking to someone. Harry listened, keeping a safe distance   
away from the office to make it not seem like he was eavesdropping. He instead   
pretended like he was fixing his scarf. (Which incidentally, needed tending to)  
  
"I assure you that there could be a real danger this time McGonagall. You   
need to find out which ones are, and make them aware of the situation. Don't you   
remember last time?" It was a man that Harry hadn't heard before.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
McGonagall spoke then, "Last time there were only minor injuries, and   
people a little shook up. If anyone comes on campus, we'll know, Mr. Fiddley."  
  
Harry then started to tie his shoe.  
  
Fiddley cleared his throat, "Rumors are that they were very upset about the   
disappearance of Summers. They said that Summers may be lurking about,   
recruiting."  
  
"Good for Summers then. There is nothing wrong with what she is doing.   
Awareness is the only way to find peace, Mr. Fiddley." McGonagall sounded almost   
done with the conversation.  
  
"She's dead, Professor McGonagall, a nasty muggle accident. I know from   
high sources that she's gone. The accident is fishy too. C.A.W.S. is behind it I bet."  
  
McGonagall seemed startled.  
  
"Dead? Oh my. Her being who she was. wow, I would suspect C.A.W.S.   
too. They have been out to get her for so long. Even when she was studying here at   
Hogwarts."  
  
"That was the first attack McGonagall, C.A.W.S. was linked to that too, but   
never proven."  
  
"Oh dear. Yes, yes, we will use much caution, I'll investigate who uses those   
ancient arts."  
  
"This will help," he said, handing her something. "Good luck."  
  
The man left the room, but Harry didn't look up. He busied himself with   
retying his other shoelace. When he did look, up McGonagall was peering curiously   
at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Oh yes, actually, I was wondering, if you'd think that Hermione would be   
able to go and visit Viktor Krum while he is in the hospital? She's pretty upset   
about it."  
  
"McGonagall twisted her face, obviously with other things on her mind. "I   
don't see why not, Mr. Potter. Write a letter to her parents for permission, and I'll   
loan you some floo powder."  
  
It was brilliantly easy, and Harry went back into the Gryffindor common   
room to start his letter to the Grangers. He sent it off quickly with his snowy owl.  
  
Parvati dropped in to talk about the colors of his robes so she could match.   
Harry wasn't very interested, but Parvati was sparkling with excitement. She   
skipped off over to Lavender who was studying a note, which was obviously written   
by Ron.   
  
Ron pleaded with Harry to help him set the mood for his observatory `date,'   
which was scheduled for later that night.  
  
"But what can I do?" asked Harry, who didn't seem eager to do much at all   
in the name of romance.  
  
Ron thrust a bag at Harry.  
  
"Take these petals and sprinkle them down on her," said Ron awkwardly,   
"its romantic or something."  
  
"Why can't you just bewitch them to rain down?" Harry said resentfully.  
  
"Because I only have 2 hours, and I don't want to spend that time in the   
library looking up spells."  
  
"Great," thought Harry, "I get to do the boring business!" Harry rolled his   
eyes and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk. He shoved it hastily into his   
backpack and went down to dinner.   
  
At dinner Hermione had perked up. She was talking about Herbology when   
Hedwig dropped a letter upon her head. She froze suddenly in her conversation,   
then without moving her head, she grabbed the letter off of her head and carefully   
examined it.  
  
Ron leaned close to her, "Who's it from, Hermione?"  
  
"Dunno," she said, opening it.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, feeling better than he had all week.   
  
Hermione read her letter quietly, and a few seconds later her eyes were   
sparkling. She looked over at Harry and wiped her eyes hastily.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
Hermione bit her lip while smiling; "It's from my parents, approving that I   
can visit Viktor." she trailed off. She held the letter close to her heart.  
  
"You can leave tomorrow," said Harry, reaching into his bag and pulling out   
a small bag of floo powder. "McGonagall said you could use this."  
  
Ron seemed quite surprised at the whole situation.   
  
Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief, "Thank you Harry, that was   
wonderful of you!" She kissed him friendly on the cheek. "I can't eat, I'm going to   
go pack." She gathered her things and wiped away another tear. "Thanks again!"   
she called as she ran out of the Great Hall.   
  
***  
James adjusted is glasses and wiped the melted snowflake from the lens. Lily   
suddenly pulled him towards the bushes with a "sshhh!!"  
  
"What is it?" he whispered, quite startled.  
  
Lily peered through the bushes; "It's Moony!" she hushed.  
  
WHAP!   
  
The smack echoed dully in the snow.  
  
"I guess Remus' date didn't want to go outside to make-out," giggled James.   
  
Remus rushed off after his date and while Lily watched him scamper off,   
James pounced upon her.   
  
"Gah!" she choked out, as they fell in the snow. "James! You scared me!"  
  
James found the situation to be much more funny, and couldn't stop   
laughing. Lily grew impatient with his giggling and eventually shoved a great ball of   
snow in his face.   
  
"Hey!" said James, between fits of laughter. His face was turning pink from   
the cold.   
  
They wrestled around in the snow, and put it on each other's faces,   
eventually Lily pinned James.  
  
"This is why I love you so much Jamesy!" she smiled and casually put more   
snow on his face.  
  
He flipped the situation and pinned her.  
  
"A woman who actually tamed Prongs, the Marauders will be pleased," he   
sighed and grinned.   
  
Lily put her arms around his neck and they kissed in the snow. This was   
interrupted by James putting more snow on Lily.   
  
"Uh-oh!" he said as he got up to run away.   
  
Lily chased him when they were out of breath and cold, they started to walk   
back into the dance.   
  
Harry, after much difficulty, had managed to climb upon the rafters in the   
observatory, and had secured the invisibility cloak on himself. Ron stood   
underneath him with the siren flowers.  
  
Lavender arrived on schedule, and for once, things went right for Ron.   
(Whose schemes usually went bugger) She loved the flower petals, and the siren   
flowers, which she embraced surprisingly.   
  
Ron, who had rehearsed his lines carefully, preformed perfectly. "Lavender,   
I think you're brilliant and beautiful. I would be honored if you would go to the   
Yule Ball with me."  
  
Lavender's eyes sparkled, but no words came out when she opened her   
mouth.  
  
Ron smiled and flipped a rusty switch on the wall. Immediately afterwards   
the night sky appeared on the walls of the room. A shooting star whizzed by.  
  
"Make a wish Lavender," said Ron, pointing at it.   
  
"I already have what I need," said obviously wooed Lavender. She kissed   
him on the cheek; "Of course I'll go to the Yule Ball with you!" She turned a bit   
pink and scuttled out of the room excitedly.   
  
When she was finally gone, even Harry was feeling good about being there   
with Ron. He jumped/fell next to Ron with an audible thud.   
  
Ron looked speechless. "By God, it actually worked!" He flipped off the   
switch and helped Harry up from the ground.   
  
"Yeah it did, didn't it," said Harry, smiling and brushing himself off. They   
went back to the dorm underneath the invisibility cloak. They stayed under the   
cloak while walking through the Common Room, and none of the girls even noticed   
the painting swinging open. They were all swooning over Lavender's story and   
flowers. Harry had to stop himself from sniggering at all of them while they climbed   
the stairs to the dorms.  
  
The next morning in Transfiguration, everyone was very tense. McGonagall   
was late, which almost never happened. Whispers of scandals circulated the room.  
  
"Maybe ol' McGonagall got jury duty!" suggested Justin.  
  
"Doubt it," said Parvati, "I bet she is with some man!"  
  
These rumors continued to creep about the room until the doors burst open   
suddenly. McGonagall streamed through room up to the front desk. On her face she   
had a look of worry and strife.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said getting down to business, she pulled out a roll of   
parchment. "Will the following people stay after class today?" She cleared her   
throat and read.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and over to where Hermione would usually be,   
forgetting that she was gone.   
  
"Let's see, who do we have in here." mumbled the Professor. "Mr. Potter,   
Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Francis Rougetung, and Neville Longbottom."   
  
"What's this about now, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I have no idea.Three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws."  
  
McGonagall hastily went through their homework to be done over the break.   
She assigned them a project where they had to transfigure a snowball into a snow   
globe. If they couldn't do it, they had to write an essay. She dismissed class early   
and Harry waved goodbye to Ron.   
  
The five students stayed in their seats while the class left, exchanging worried   
glances. When the class was gone, McGonagall stood up from her desk.   
  
"There have been some attacks lately on people in families with histories of   
Wiccan activity."  
  
No one but Francis seemed to know remotely what she was talking about.   
"But Professor, my family isn't registered as Wiccans, how did you know?"  
  
Everyone stared intently at McGonagall.  
  
"I have here a list of families rumored to have history with Wicca. This list   
was illegally obtained from the C.A.W.S headquarters in London," she said   
nonchalantly. "If we know, they know. Letters have already been sent to your   
families requesting your stay here during the entire duration of the winter   
holidays."   
  
"Excuse me," said Neville timidly, "what are we talking about?"  
  
"Oh pardon me, Neville, I assumed you knew," said the Professor, taken   
slightly aback. "Wicca is an ancient art of magic that doesn't require wands, magic   
that comes from the earth and elements. It is very old and misunderstood. C.A.W.S,   
or Communities Against Wicca Society, is an organization that is against such   
magic, even though it is something innate and quite uncontrollable."  
  
"But I don't have any magic like that," said Neville.  
  
"Maybe not, or maybe so, it doesn't really matter, C.A.W.S. thinks that you   
do, and it is rumored that they are behind the recent attacks against Wiccans. The   
W.A.G.'s, or Wicca Awareness Group, has been attacked numerous times in the last   
week. Their leader has been missing for almost a month now, and we think that   
she's dead."  
  
Parvati and her twin were very quiet and looked pale. "Professor?" questioned   
Padma.  
  
  
  
  
Sort of a cliff-hanger eh? Well R&R if you want me to write more so you know what   
happens!! 


	8. Memories of Snow

YAY a new chapter! This one is cool too! I swear! Will Harry be able to be   
there for the people who need him? YAY thanks to everyone for reviewing!   
ENJOY! THANKS JKR!!! U OWN ALL THAT IS COOL!  
  
Fangirl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Is the leader dead?" Padma asked solemnly.  
  
"We think so."  
  
The twins hugged each other again.  
  
"Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you see him as soon   
as possible. You should leave now." She looked up at him in a manner that made   
most everything feel important. Simple urgency.  
  
Harry gathered his belongings and headed out into the hall.   
  
"Pssssst! Harry!" a voice called from the left of him.  
  
Harry looked over to see En Winters running over to him, quite out of   
breath. "Miss Winters?"  
  
She rested her hands on her knees and panted for a moment, "Harry, come   
quick! I don't know what I've done.Oh God." She grabbed his hand and yanked   
him in the opposite way of Dumbledore's office. "I know you can help!"  
  
She dragged him outside into the snow. She looked around panicked and   
then threw herself onto Harry as a giant creature of white lunged at them.   
  
"What was that?!" demanded a wet and snowy Harry. He stood up to see for   
himself.  
  
Crouched ten feet from them was a snow cat. Not the kind that live in the   
snow, but one that was made of it. It was some sort of leopard or jaguar. The snow had simply come alive! Snow brushed past them, and they look down in horror. It was a boa made of snow!  
  
"En! What did you do?!" asked Harry, jumping away from the snake.   
  
The landscape was changing in front of their eyes. Trees made of snow rose   
out from the ground, and snowy vines wrapped themselves around them.  
  
"I asked it to." she trailed off, ducking as a branch grew from a tree and   
nearly hit them.   
  
"You asked what to do what?" said Harry moving out of the way of leaf-  
cutter ants, carrying leaves made of snow. The white jungle was getting more   
complex, and they had lost sight of the jaguar.  
  
"I asked the snow to tell me what happened to me," she said quietly. Her   
voice echoed in the snow. Her eyes lit up, "Hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Harry asked as the forest grew darker.  
  
"It's silent," she said in a whisper, "no sound but snow." She put her hand on   
a tree next to them. "It isn't real."  
  
The jaguar crossed their path, but didn't look at them. It snarled sliently and   
jumped into the tree intently looking at something.  
  
Harry and En froze and watched. A white snow person walked into the forest   
scene. She had an explorer type hat on, and she looked very cautious.  
  
Harry watched silently. The person was a young woman, haired pulled back   
into a ponytail, but Harry had no doubt in his mind, "It's you Miss Winters."  
  
En nodded but kept her eyes on her snow twin. "Why am I in the jungle?"   
she whispered to herself.   
  
The inevitable happened. The jaguar jumped from the tree and onto the   
snow En Winters, knocking her down. It started to change.  
  
The real En fell to her knees and covered her mouth. "It's so familiar."then   
she started to shake her head, "No more. NO!"  
  
The snow dissolved from its jungle shape and promptly fell upon En and   
Harry.  
  
"Ahh!" yelped Harry as he was buried from the chest down. There was no   
jungle made of snow, only a gigantic heap of cold, wet snow which was very difficult to get out of. He freed an arm and brushed the snow out of his hair and off of his face and worked on freeing his other arm and wand. He stopped suddenly. "M-miss Winters?" She had been kneeling when the snow fell! She was buried! He had to melt the snow quickly.  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
The voice was coming from behind him, and he couldn't swivel around far enough to see who it was. Not that he needed to. Harry could recognize it from   
anywhere. The snow around him started to grow softer.   
  
"Professor Snape!" yelled Harry urgently, "she's trapped underneath!"   
Harry finally reached his wand and shouted "Incendio!"  
  
Snape hadn't said anything but continued to melt the snow with exigency. He   
ran over to where a bit of gold hair was now peaking through the snow and dug her out by hand. Harry understood, the spell might have burned her if it got too close. Snape pulled her out of the snow, and picked her up. He turned to face Harry.  
  
"Potter," he looked ferociously angry, but didn't know what to say. "You   
had better get over to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
En looked purple-blue from the cold and Snape took off his coat and put it   
around her. Snape glared over at Harry with a "get moving!" sort of look.  
  
Harry rushed off into Hogwarts, soaking wet into Dumbledore's office. He   
climbed the staircase and nearly tripped over the rug.   
  
"Mr. Potter," said a worried Dumbledore, "I see that you took quite a detour   
getting here."  
  
Harry sat down exhaustedly into the chair. "I-Sir. well uh." he started.  
  
"So she's understanding now," said the old wizard sadly, "I had hoped that   
she would remember later, and not in such an unpleasant way. I don't know all the details myself, it's mostly speculatory."  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" questioned Harry, knowing that   
Dumbledore wouldn't divulge anything about En until after business.  
  
"I want you to serve as a roll model of sorts. You are very brave Harry, I was   
hoping you could perhaps have influence on the other students in your situation. I doubt that even C.A.W.S. would attack you, if they wanted to keep any public   
backing. Bad publicity you know. Not many people know that C.A.W.S. is under the   
authority of You-Know-Who. Don't worry about Miss Winters, Harry. She has more friends than she knows."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He nodded slowly. The last of the snow in his   
hair had melted and Harry was shivering. His nose was running too. He felt so   
childish and unprotected. He didn't feel 16 at all. It was na‹ve to think that he may get a year of peace from Voldemort. He hated being so vulnerable. Can't he just have a normal year? Where his biggest troubles were just getting a date? Not even butterbeer would make him feel warm.   
  
He shuffled out of Dumbledore's office over to the infirmary. No patronus   
would help him get this cold feeling out of him. He got two steps into the infirmary when he tripped. He fell on the cold marble floor. It felt good to be laying there. So good. This was real. Just him and the floor, and he was so cold and tired.   
  
Dancing again, but something didn't feel right. Something was happening.   
Lily pointed silently into the corner and screamed speechlessly. She buried her head into his chest. Instinctively he pulled her close. He drew his wand but the damage had already been done. Lily was crying and trying pull away from him.   
  
Harry woke up under those familiar white sheets. He had had that horrible   
dream again, where he was his father at the Yule Ball. Pomfrey was no where to be seen. Neither was En, whom he had expected to be in the infirmary with him. He snuck out in his pajamas and into Gryffindor. Ron nearly jumped on him yet again.  
  
"Where've you been Harry?" he asked in a worried tone. "Haven't seen you   
since McGonagall's class!" He helped Harry over to the couch in front of the fire. "You look awful Harry! Have you been to the infirmary?"  
  
"Why else do you think I'm in my pajamas?" Harry said, too tired to feel   
embarrassed as a pack of girls walked by. He drank some hot chocolate that Ron   
had been holding.   
  
"Because this morning's Potions was cancelled," smiled Ron.  
  
Harry spit out all of the hot chocolate in his mouth, narrowly missing Ron.   
  
"Hey! What was that for?" questioned Ron as Harry sat up and ran past   
him.  
  
"She wasn't in the infirmary!" Harry called back, making Ron even more   
bewildered.   
  
  
  
** Yeah, a little more action! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED I SWEAR!   
R&R! The Cirque Ammorette is only a few chapters or so away!** 


	9. Snape and Lavender

Another chapter up. I don't own Harry Potter, oh fooey! Well the climax is   
coming up I know it, thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you think!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Fangirl  
  
  
  
  
  
He slid on the cuffs of his pajamas, which were slightly too large, but managed to stay upright, as he ran at top speed towards the dungeons. Why was he doing this? Because En always seemed to be calling him, from somewhere inside. He could not ignore her if she was hurt. Harry continued to run down the stairs and   
burst into his Potion's classroom.   
  
Snape was sleeping in a chair next to a cot that he had set up for En. The room smelled of odd potions, some of which were still being made. Harry walked in quietly. He knelt next to the cot and put his hand on En's. It was ice cold. For a split second he had a vision of white. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. You want me to help you solve your mysteries, I know. That's why I'm here.  
  
DING! A small alarm went off and Snape awoke with a start. He got up and headed over to a cauldron, when he looked back he saw him. "Potter!" he hissed, "what are you doing in here? Classes are cancelled!"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and stood up. "She's in danger Professor Snape, I know it. C.A.W.S. has to know about her."  
  
Snape looked down at his potion almost sadly. "She has to remember the sad truth. I'm torn between her safety and innocence." He brought a ladle to the potion and put it into a cup. The potion was clear.  
  
"Saftey," said Harry, "Miss Winters.She's not herself is she?" Snape gripped the potion tightly and walked over to En. He tilted her head back and dripped it into her mouth. "Now what would make you say something like that?" Before Harry could answer, Snape stood up and looked how he usual did, hostile. "I think you had better leave, Potter, and let's keep this conversation private. For her sake."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and left. How wretched, he thought, there's nothing to do. I can't help her.  
  
--  
  
Alexandria had just kissed him, what was she doing? He wasn't ugly or anything, well his nose was a bit large, but no one's perfect! He genuinely liked her, and she appreciated that. It wasn't just "Alexandria's hot huh!"   
  
He put his hands into his pockets, bumbling about, "Alexa, I.I have something for you."  
  
  
She shivered slightly, from the cold or something else, she wasn't sure. Her mind was completely fogged, much different from her usual crystal clear thinking. "What is it Severus?"  
  
He pulled out a small box, and opened it, revealing a pair of turquoise   
earrings and a matching necklace. "They match your eyes." he said thoughtfully   
and nervously at the same time. "Do you like them?"  
  
She was speechless. She had received dozens of roses, chocolates and love   
notes, but it was different. The jewelry was just right for her. Something was   
different about it. "Oh Severus! They're beautiful!" She kissed him again this time pushing him against a wall.   
  
When she broke the kiss, he was simply speechless, but she was very pleased   
and wooed. "Do you want to go inside and dance some more?"  
  
He smiled and took her by the arm inside. She may have had a reputation, but that didn't make her perfect. He had admired her since first year, always so   
nonchalant and precise. And was she talented in all sorts of magic. He had no grudges against Wicca.  
  
They walked into the ball and danced some more. He had placed the necklace around her neck and she had replaced her earrings with her new ones. It was almost like they were dating. Severus was the most thrilled boy at Hogwarts   
that night. However they were receiving some relatively evil glares from other male students. The Head Boy was probably even the most sour of all of them.   
  
--  
  
Harry wandered outside in his pajamas. Which was probably a horrible idea as he was sick and highly stressed! He was having a bad day. What more to scare him half to death than.  
  
Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye. He froze. Parvati leapt   
upon his back just then.   
  
"Harry!" she laughed, "Why are you outside so early? And in your PJs no less!"  
  
Harry blushed red. "Well I er.I sort of ran out on Pomfrey." He scratched his head.  
  
She gave a look of flirtatious pity, "Aww, are you okay? Can't have my date   
getting sick just days before the Yule Ball!"  
  
Harry smiled meekly at her; she was a nice girl, very pretty too, but he   
wasn't in the mood for this sort of thing. But she persisted.  
  
"Harry, are you staying here for the entire winter break again?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "Mostly, but I'm going on a trip to see the   
circus."  
  
"The circus?"  
  
"Oh, Cirque Ammorette, I mean," he mumbled.  
  
"Wow! I forgot about that! Oh I wish I could go! How come Professor Lupin   
likes you so much, Harry?" she pouted.  
  
"He used to hang out with my father," he replied, trying not to get too   
personal. He began to walk in towards the castle, she followed.  
  
"Harry, you'll protect us right?" she asked nervously, "Padma got very   
scared after McGonagall talked to us. We didn't mean to get in the way of danger   
by experimenting."   
  
Harry was a bit surprised, "Of course I'll try and protect you all, you're safe   
at Hogwarts. What do you mean by experimenting?"  
  
"Love charms," she blushed, "We borrowed a book out of the restricted section and tried one. It was wiccan. We didn't mean anything by it! It didn't even work!" She looked red in the face.  
  
Harry smiled meekly again, "Dumbledore will make sure that nobody harms   
us."  
  
--  
  
  
Well it was a bit short, but I'm on my way to the gym. I'm also a little distracted with a Draco Malfoy fic that has been fermenting in my brain. Well R&R with suggestions and comments! I want to know if anyone actually reads this! ^^ ok well enjoy! 


	10. Nick Says ALGA

CHAPTER 10! I have double digits!!!   
  
Well another day, another chapter. Sorry the updates have been going so   
slowly, but school is a bugger, and hardly anyone reads this yet. Ten chapters and hardly a following. I was thinking of changing the name so more people notice the story, but I'm not sure. What do you think? Well please, PLEASE, R and R so that I have some idea if anyone reads this. ^^ Thanks Maria for urging me on! Good luck with your story, I'll give you a plug in one of my stories maybe! ^^Well, happy reading!  
  
Oh woe is me,   
This story I see,   
The characters and plot  
Are certainly not,  
Of my originality.  
I put this on cue,  
So you will not sue  
Please excuse english diction  
In ye ol' fanfiction  
JKR, I owe this to you.  
  
  
^^ Enjoy!  
  
Fangirl  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt so distant to the outside world. He hardly got to have his own   
adventures; they were just thrown at him. Well not entirely, but they practically called to him for his involvement. Harry went back to his dorm and got dressed. He was late for breakfast, but managed to find a seat next to Seamus.   
  
Ron was sitting with Lavender, as Harry had been late, and Hermione was   
out of town. He hadn't even noticed that Harry had walked in. Harry ate a bowl of oatmeal quietly.  
  
  
"Oi then! Look who decided to get dressed and come to breakfast!" drawled   
Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He mocked Harry by pretending that he was cold and shivering. The other Slytherins laughed. Apparently they had heard about Harry's stay in the infirmary.  
  
Harry ignored them. But almost got the random feeling like he wanted to pounce upon Malfoy and punch him. There was no real reason too, but the pressure in Harry's system was suddenly building.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy," mumbled Seamus, barely audible.   
  
"What's that Scottie?" mocked Malfoy.  
  
Seamus didn't like jokes about him, especially inaccurate ones. Seamus was   
Irish, not Scottish.   
  
Harry decided that if he didn't leave now, he really was going to punch that   
stupid ferret. So he left. Leaving Malfoy without another word to say.   
  
He pulled out the bag that the Astomi had given him, and took out the necklace. "ALGA," he mumbled, nearly walking straight into (literally) Nearly Headless Nick.   
  
Nick looked carefully at the ring. "You know, I bet that's the same ring."   
  
Harry was a bit taken aback. "Say again?"  
  
Nick looked around carefully, "A student used to have that exact same ring,   
Harry. She lost it in the forbidden forest. Good riddance too!"  
  
"What? Who had it Sir Nicholas?"  
  
Nick scratched his head. "Oh what was her name," he mumbled to himself,   
"Alexandria I think. Yes, yes, it was Alexandria." Nick motioned for Harry to follow him. "Nasty business too, that ring. She de-hexed it and wore it proudly."  
  
"It had hexes on it?" Harry said, not truly sure of what Nick was trying to   
get at.  
  
"Oh yes, a load of them. It was a stolen ring. Originally a present for some   
powerful wizard I guess. But since it had been passed about by anyone who gets it. A respectful gift of sorts. But the wizard who owned it originally wasn't happy about his ring being passed around, so he hexed it too attract enemies."  
  
Harry stared in horror at the ring on the necklace that he was holding. "But she de-hexed it right?"  
  
Nick nodded,  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "How did she lose her ring?"  
  
"Probably when she was taken into the forest," he said gravely.  
  
Harry was going to question Nick more, but he suddenly disappeared. Harry was confused for a second but then he realized why. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Harry, nearly knocking him down.   
  
"Harry!" squealed and excited voice.  
  
Hermione gazed up at him with great auburn sparkly eyes. She looked very youthful and pretty a giant smile spread across her face. Her trip must have   
revitalized her.   
  
"'Ermione!" said a surprised Harry. "How was your trip?"   
  
She let go of him and straightened her robes, "Oh it was fabulous! Viktor."   
she cleared her throat. "His injuries are much better, we spent a lot of time   
together." She looked around, "Did I miss anything around here?"  
  
Harry couldn't suppress his laughter. They walked to the common room,   
Hermione dragging her suitcase behind her.   
  
Ron gave her a big hug, and the first thing out of his mouth was, "But you   
came back before the Yule Ball, who'll you get to be your date?"  
  
Hermione blinked and turned a bit pink.   
  
"You are going aren't you?" asked an eavesdropping Lavender.  
  
Hermione turned pinker but stayed quiet.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Dean, "I bet she already has a date! Don't you?"  
  
Everyone seemed to be looking at Hermione, who still had her suitcase next   
to her.   
  
"Well?" asked Harry, interrupting the silence.   
  
"Viktor asked me, to ask his cousin's friend. I agreed."  
  
"But who is it Hermione?" asked Ron, obviously sick of the suspense.  
  
"I'm not sure yet actually," she said quietly. "He said that he would set it up.   
I'm supposed to meet this person in the-" she paused, "an undisclosed location."  
  
The girls dragged her up to get ready for her blind date and most everyone   
else cleared out. She waved back to Harry as they rushed her up the stairs.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Things were always better when all three of them   
were together.   
  
  
  
Something was happening. She listened intently, but couldn't make much out   
with the music and the murmur of the dancing crowd. She suddenly reached into   
her bra, surprising the hell out of Severus. But she was all business, and wouldn't be distracted by his gape. She pulled out her wand and the ring that was fastened to it.   
  
"What are you doing Alexa?" he hissed nervously, seeing if anyone else had   
seen her get out her wand. He followed suit and dug his wand out of his pocket.   
  
She backed up from him with a face that would have rivaled a gladiator. She   
faced the window where the owls would come through to deliver the post. She put on her ring, a then looked quite surprised. She gasped for a moment.  
  
"GET DOWN!" she screamed, but it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
**Another semi-short chapter, sorry! But it's my mom's birthday and I have   
to help cook etc. I admit that the whole blind date thing was a bit, well, over done, but that's ok. Here is an outline of things to come. 1. Yule Ball 2. Cirque Ammorette 3. Secret conflict (I'm not going to give it all away) . Conclusion! Uhh well it's all progressing slowly, an I have so many ends to tie up. So many subplots! Oi, well R and R, PLEASE. Tell me anything!** 


End file.
